


Sweater Weather.

by LiesToFeed



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Jesse McCree, M/M, More specific tags inside, PWP, Shameless Smut, Top Hanzo Shimada, ugly sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesToFeed/pseuds/LiesToFeed
Summary: 'The sweater that lay between them nearly took the entire span of the table. It was wide, meant for two whole bodies. And with how big the two men were, Jesse had to get the largest size available. When Hanzo had said that he wouldn’t be able to do anything on his own, he was not at all exaggerating. It was, afterall, a piece of wear meant for two. They would only have one arm to themselves each and be stuck at each other side the whole night. Not that they practically wouldn’t be already. 'Or how Jesse convinced Hanzo to wear a REALLY ugly sweater.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's this trashheap for you.  
> Not beta'd, just straight up smut. 
> 
> Photo ref at the end.  
> LMK if you see any mistakes~
> 
> I've decided to stop tagged my work with specific details of their sex. I'm trying to keep my work as 18+ as possible. 
> 
> Which is a good time to remind any new or recurring readers. My work is posted at the presumption that my only audience is 18+. If you are not 18+, I am uncomfortable with you reading this and ask you do not read any further. 
> 
> Thanks. ❤️
> 
>  
> 
> Tags:  
> Anal fingering, Blowjobs, Name-calling, little bit of dom/sub, super concensual switching, light comeplay.

“No.” 

Jesse sighed and his shoulders sagged, “Please, sugarplum?” He asked again. 

“Absolutely not.” 

Jesse pouted and sat across from the dutifully distracted man, who was reading a mission briefing and not at all paying him any mind.

“Just for tonight, that’s all I’m askin’.” He tried again, he was sure he could break his resolve yet. 

“The answer is no, Jesse.” His eyes didn’t even flick at all in his direction as he turned the page. 

“But Hanzo.” Jesse whined his name, dragging out his name fondly, “What do I gotta do to get you to wear it?” 

There was a moment of silence between them, “There isn’t a thing I can think of, so there is nothing for you to wager. The answer remains.” 

Jesse thought for a second. What to give a man that had nearly everything he needed. First thought that came to mind, “I’ll make your arrows for you for a month.” 

“I’m capable of making them myself. Besides you never get the wiring correct, no matter how I instruct you. Next try.” 

Jesse thought silently again, “I’ll wash the bedsheets from now on.” A task he hated doing, but he was willing to do it. 

Hanzo looked up from his book, raising a brow at Jesse, “You’re desperate.” 

“It’d be so cute!” Jesse raised up the sweater in question. A monstrosity, even to Jesse. Which was what made him want to wear it even more.

“I wouldn’t be able to do anything on my own.” Hanzo argued back, finally closing the folder and looking at him. He rested his elbows in the table and weaved his fingers together to rest his chin on the bridge he had made with them, “However, the answer remains. Tempting offer, though.” 

Jesse groaned and kicked out his feet, “What if I take cooking duty for a month instead? And I’ll still wash the bedsheets.” 

Hanzo smirked and tilted his head while he pursed his lips in thought, “What if I enjoy cooking for the team?” 

“Then I’ll help you, every time. And actually mean it, I’ll do everythin’ you ask. For two months!” Jesse added, feeling as if he were getting close. He leaned forward on the table, putting the sweater down inbetween them, “Just this one, just for the party, darlin’.” 

Hanzo’s eyes flickered from the sweater to Jesse a couple of times, “If you are washing the sheets, you are also going to replace them as well. And when I am cooking, you are to stay out of my way.” 

Jesse nodded enthusiastically, “Sure, baby, sure! I’ll be perfect for you, I promise.” 

Hanzo hummed and leaned back in his seat. He stared at the sweater in distaste. Jesse watched as a few cogs spun and worked in his head. 

The sweater that lay between them nearly took the entire span of the table. It was wide, meant for two whole bodies. And with how big the two men were, Jesse had to get the largest size available. When Hanzo had said that he wouldn’t be able to do anything on his own, he was not at all exaggerating. It was, afterall, a piece of wear meant for two. They would only have one arm to themselves each and be stuck at each other side the whole night. Not that they practically wouldn’t be already. 

Where Jesse even got the piece, he refused to mention. 

“Fine.” Hanzo begrudgedly relented, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. 

Jesse whooped and sat up straight in his chair, a wide and excited smile across his face, “Oh, I love you so much, thank you!” 

Jesse got up and walked around the table to grab Hanzo’s face and kiss him on the cheek. He could feel Hanzo’s restrained grin from his excitement, aware of how much he refused to show how much he loved his affection. 

“Ah, one more condition.” Hanzo said, turning his head to look into Jesse’s eyes. There was a mischievous glint in those honey brown eyes. 

“What’s that then?” Jesse asked, his fingers tenderly scratching his neat beard. 

“I require one more piece of convincing.” Hanzo practically purred out as his hand moved to pull at Jesse’s ridiculous belt buckle, “Since you’re in such a generous mood.” 

Jesse smirked and tilted his head, “I think I know what you’re gettin’ at.” 

“Do you? Then best not to keep me waiting, koibito.” Hanzo smugly said, turning in his seat some more to face Jesse. 

Jesse chuckled, deep and rumbling, before he leaned over to grab at Hanzo’s thighs. He pulled the archer up to wrap his legs around his waist then lifted him up. Hanzo circled his arms around Jesse’s meaty neck and tugged at his hair. Jesse moved them to their bed, wide and crisply made (courtesy of Hanzo.) He plopped Hanzo down at the edge and got down on his knees in front of him. Hanzo draped his legs over Jesse’s shoulders and leaned back to watch as he started to slowly undress him. When his pants were pulled off and left him in his briefs. Jesse immediately honed in on the hardening cock. Hanzo rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt with a grin. Jesse distractedly lapped and kissed over the line of his cock through his briefs, already so eager for what was underneath. Hanzo watched as the cotton of his dark briefs grew darker with moisture, clinging to his skin almost uncomfortably. The pressure of his warm tongue distracted him from the feeling, however, and he found himself following each turn of his head with his hips, keeping close to his lips. 

Jesse caught on to him and smirked, his tongue wet and flat against the very head of his cock as he looked up at him. Hanzo couldn't control the flip in his stomach from that heat in his eyes, the raw desire to please laid bare in his eyes. Hanzo moved a hand from supporting himself grab at Jesse’s fluffy hair, pulling him up to kiss his wet lips. While he licked the cracks on Jesse’s bottom lip, his hands pulled off his belt and started to push off his jeans. Jesse groaned and wiggled around in the middle of Hanzo’s legs to pull off his pants. After they were kicked off, Jesse stretched up while on his knees to take off his shirt. It was flourished and a little unnecessarily dramatic but Hanzo appreciated the view nonetheless. Jesse fluffed around his mussed hair and stared back down at Hanzo, he whistled low and grinned wolfishly,  
“What a mighty fine sight, pretty darlin’.” Jesse spoke out in a honeyed tone, the praise melting through Hanzo’s skin and making him rosey.  
“As is my perspective.” 

Jesse got much more flustered at the compliment than Hanzo did, his tanned skin getting red and he sputtered a little. Hanzo grinned and got comfortable in his spot as his eyes flicked down to his briefs, “Are you done?” 

Jesse was silent for a quick moment before jumping right back into it. He smirked and leaned down to pull off his briefs. Hanzo repositioned himself to instead rest on his elbows, watching Jesse as he continued to move around him. When his clothes were gone, Jesse moved his hands under Hanzo’s hips to lift him up just enough to push him further back on the bed. Hanzo grumbled at being moved around but let it happen for him to lay down between his legs, for him to wrap his lips around his cock lovingly. 

Hanzo took in a sharp breath at the sudden warmth, his hand then reached for that mop of hair once more. He loved to feel the soft strands between his fingers while his head bobbed up and down lewdly. Jesse was sloppy, getting his spit all along his mouth and in his beard, leaving Hanzo’s cock dripping in saliva. At first it used to embarrass Hanzo but now it only spurred him on more, watching him lose complete control to please Hanzo. 

As skilled as Jesse was with his constant chatter and witty remarks, it’s not the only skill that Jesse has when it comes to his mouth. Truly the cowboy was talented with his tongue and his lips, playing at Hanzo like an instrument well versed. He knew just where to press the warm muscle, where to suck with his lips tightly. He knew when to start laving at the underside of the crown, where to press then drag his lips against the shaft that each time left Hanzo breathless. 

“Jesse...” Hanzo nearly whimpered out, his resolve at keeping his play of coyness breaking at last.

Jesse hummed and pulled off with a lewd slurp, leaning on his elbows to wipe his mouth with his wrist. Hanzo panted and stared down at Jesse. The cowboy smirked and lazily stroked Hanzo’s red tipped cock.

“You better decide what you want now, Jesse, I’m tired of waiting.” He sighed out, tipping his head back with a groan. 

Jesse chuckled, deep and a little scratchy, “Can’t help it, sugar, it’s so damn hot to get you like this.” 

“Yes well, enough. Get with it, cowboy.” Hanzo barked out, looking down at Jesse pointedly. 

Jesse shook his head with a smile, practically laying himself ontop of Hanzo to reach for the bedside table to their right. Hanzo let out an exasperated sigh at the sudden heavy weight ontop of him but ended up pressing a kiss to that sun kissed shoulder. His hand reached around Jesse’s waist to press a finger against the hot puckered hole between his cheeks. 

Jesse jumped at the sudden contact but didn’t move from it, instead spreading his legs a bit to give more room. Hanzo grinned and tilted his head up to brush his lips against Jesse’s ear,  
“Perhaps you are procrastinating because you want me to take over from here.” 

Hanzo heard Jesse’s gasp, to either Hanzo’s suggestion or his curious fingers, he couldn’t tell. But he knew it was of good sign when Jesse repositioned himself to lay pressed against Hanzo’s right side. His legs wrapped around Hanzo’s, his back curved to Hanzo’s right hand. His fingers continued to probe and grasp dryly, a tease of what Jesse suddenly craves for. Hanzo chuckled, dark and possessive as his free hand came up to tilt Jesse’s head up to keep their eyes connected,  
“So suddenly submissive to me, Jesse? Are you that desperate for a fuck?” 

Jesse nodded unashamedly, his thigh brushing against Hanzo’s cock. Hanzo paid it no mind, instead reaching for the forgotten bottle of lube off to the side. He reached over Jesse to squirt some onto his fingertips and rubbed them together. He pressed his middle finger first against the tight pucker, his left hand holding Jesse’s cheek open. His finger circled around the skin wetly and Jesse panted out loudly against Hanzo’s neck. He spread his legs, giving room for Hanzo’s thick hand to guide his equally thick finger past the tight ring. He started to spread the lube inside of him while stretching him out, all while Jesse writhed and moaned practically ontop of Hanzo. 

“You look good like this, Jesse.” Hanzo muttered out, looking down at Jesse’s red and hot face, “As if there is nothing you’d rather have than to be stretched like a toy. Is that right, Jesse?”

Jesse nodded lamely, his voice stuttering out a reply, “Yes..”

Hanzo grinned and started to push his index finger in with his middle, scissoring inside of him and hooking his fingers to thrust then prode. Jesse whined and couldn’t seem to stay still, he curled and uncurled his legs or grabbed at different limbs of Hanzo’s tightly. He did just as he had said, toyed with Jesse’s laxing muscles, his fingers tipped and pressed however he pleased and Jesse was receptive of it all. 

Hanzo pretended to shift his expression into one of pondering, humming to himself, “How will I fuck you, Jesse? Perhaps with you on your stomach, so I could see your ass turn red. Or maybe, on your side. Where my cock knows just where to hit each time, doesn't it, Jesse?” 

Jesse sobbed out and licked his lips, his tongue barely brushing against Hanzo salty skin, “Yes, Hanzo..” 

“Or I could lay back and have you decide, decide what will have my come inside if you fastest.” 

Jesse mumbled against Hanzo’s shoulder, for once far too flustered to speak. Hanzo didn’t speak like this very often, and it always seemed to blindside the cowboy. Hanzo huffed, “I cannot hear you, Jesse.” 

“Decide for me. Fuck me however you’d like, Hanzo.” Jesse blurted out, as if a switch had flicked inside him. He pressed his hips back onto Hanzo’s hand, pushing those dexterous fingers deep, “Please fuck me, Hanzo.” 

Hanzo watched and grinned, leaning forward to press his lips against Jesse’s ear once more, “So, so good like this.” 

Jesse shivered and easily let Hanzo move them around. The cowboy ended up in the first position that Hanzo had mentioned, his chest pressed against the mattress and his hips up to show off the wet and desperate whole. Hanzo hummed appreciatively, his hand without the lube grabbing onto the plump flesh. His hand playfully cracked down onto the skin, loud and shocking Jesse a bit,  
“If you will not decide, then we will do each one and see which we like best.” 

X

Jesse was sweaty and started to get a little winded from trying to keep up with Hanzo. Just as they had gotten comfortable and into a rhythm, they would change positions. It’s now the third time since they’ve started, Jesse felt as if he was being pulled from every direction, but his sole focus was the thick cock moving around inside of him. Now he was laid on his side, his leg lifted up in the crook of Hanzo’s elbow. Hanzo was on his knees, slightly hunched over Jesse, his cock pistoning in and out of him relentlessly. Jesse felt his skin get hit with a wave of shivers from the feeling as a moan seeped from his lips. 

“Hanzo, sugar, fucking Christ…” Jesse collapsed completely on his side, his arm gave out from under him after holding himself up for so long. And with the distracting pounding, he could barely have enough brain signals at this point to even hold himself up if he wanted. He moaned into the mattress, his hands grabbing onto the sheets, “Oh God…” He whispered out to himself.

Hanzo saw it all, the way Jesse was slowly falling apart at the seams. His bravado of being his cocksure cowboy didn’t last long, soon turning into exactly what he was always so good at, this sex desperate incubus. 

“You’ve been so good, Jesse.” 

Jesse smiled, a watery and sated look, while his eyes slid open to look up at Hanzo, “Feels good.” 

“Does it?” Hanzo slowed his hips teasingly, moving them in wide circles and pressing forward slightly. 

“Yes, God right there, fuck yes.” Jesse tossed his head back and his hand shot down to grab his cock, “Oh fuck.” 

“Don’t come, Jesse.” Hanzo warned, despite how he thrusted deep into him. 

“Hanzo, please.” He whimpered out, spreading his legs out frustratedly. 

“Do not.” Hanzo stilled his thrusts and watched Jesse as he groaned out, his hand regretfully let go of his cock as if it had burned him. Hanzo grinned and leaned back, pulling Jesse’s leg with him. It was as if a tension had escaped Jesse, who was fluid in his hold as he took in deep breaths.

“Whatsa guy gotta do to bust a nut ‘round here.” Jesse grumbled out as he moved his arm to pillow his head, his lips pushed out in a pout. 

Hanzo started to laugh while he shook his head and slowed his hips, “You are far too fun to play with.” 

“It’s been hours, Hanzo.” Jesse panted out, despite how his hole was eager for his cock with each movement he made. 

“It hasn't been that long, dearest.” Hanzo replied warmly, turning his head to kiss at Jesse’s ankle. 

“Feels like it. Not that I’m complainin’.” Jesse said back playfully. Hanzo took the moment to quickly appreciate the sight, how sated and fucked out his lover looked. He appeared exactly as Hanzo longed for him to since the moment they had started this whole act, an addicting feeling. 

“Sounds as if you were.” Hanzo started his thrusts back up again, pulling his cock out languidly and sliding back in with rising vigor. 

“Just wanna come, doll.” Jesse whined, looking up at Hanzo near desperately, “What do I gotta do?”

Hanzo grinned and kissed at Jesse’s ankle again. His hands slid from the top of his thigh to his knee, moving his leg down. He turned Jesse onto his back, then leaned back,  
“Earn it.” 

Jesse watched Hanzo as a slow feral smile spread across his lips. The cowboy shrugged a little then moved back onto his hands and knees. He shuddered at the brief emptiness before he slickly slid back onto Hanzo’s weeping cock. Jesse groaned and rocked himself back slowly for a few minutes, Hanzo simply watched as his lover moved. He repositioned his hands to rest on his plush hips, gentle and light touches as Jesse started to move enthusiastically. 

“You enjoy fucking my cock like a slut, Jesse?” Hanzo purred out as his hands moved from hise hips to the back of his neck, his fingers spread out like wide fans. 

“So good, Hanzo…” Jesse panted out, the smile evident even in his voice. 

“Does that make you a slut?” Hanzo asked rhetorically. 

“Yes.."

Hanzo cooed and dragged his nails down Jesse’s back, “If you are such a slut, Jesse,” Hanzo started then grabbed at his hips, “You should have just said. I would have fucked you like one to begin with.” 

He surprised Jesse by thrusting onto Jesse’s hips as they came close, making the cowboy nearly nearly yelp at the sudden depth. But he widened his legs to fit Hanzo just right in between them, widening his stance to pull his cheeks just slightly further apart. Hanzo’s hands slid from his waist to those cheeks, pulling them even further apart so he could perfectly see his cock slide in and out,  
_“What a mighty fine sight, pretty darlin’.”_ He purred out, in a ridiculous mimicry of Jesse’s own southern drawl. It was surprisingly accurate and Jesse felt a shiver run through his body from hearing his own words thrown back at him like this. 

Jesse whimpered out, finally, “Can I come, Hanzo? Please.” He sounded wrecked and barely like himself. Hanzo reached forward for his hair and pulled him up from his lazy slouch. Jesse held himself up on his arms again, Hanzo making sure he stayed upright with his tight grip. 

“Ask me again, Jesse.” Hanzo commanded. 

“Please, can I come?” Jesse babbled out instantly, his shoulders shaking and his body tight underneath him.

Hanzo grinned as he purred out, “You may.” 

Jesse pushed his hips back against Hanzo’s a few short times before he groaned out and melted onto the bed. His cock had spent underneath him, out of Hanzo’s sight. It was a bit of a shame, he thought, since seeing his cock drool and spurt was so erotic and satisfying to watch. But he felt him, felt his walls tighten and keep him as still as possible. He did not relent, after all, he hadn’t come himself. 

Jesse shivered under Hanzo, his skin getting rough with goosebumps. He hesitated for a moment, sparing a second to catch his breath, before he started to move back down Hanzo’s thick cock. Jesse panted and was slow at first, experimentally rocking back and forth on the length. Hanzo watched, pleased and so very close to his own completion. He only needed a little push… 

Jesse looked over his shoulder at Hanzo, his eyes blown and a little watery. He looked like he had been well and thoroughly fucked. He grinned, a small and sated thing, and spoke,  
“Can I make you come too?” 

Hanzo hummed, as if he were in thought. His hands slid up and down Jesse’s impressive back, where his muscles moved and tightened under his fingertips. He pressed his palms on the thick meat of where neck met shoulder. Hanzo rolled his hips forward, “You may.” 

Hanzo snapped his hips back and forth again. Jesse let out a loud moan, worn out and a little high pitched. He turned to rest his chest against the bed, his hips held up obscenely for Hanzo to easily fuck into, “Please come, sweetheart, come on…” Jesse begged, rocking back to meet each of Hanzo’s brutal thrusts. 

Finally, Hanzo held Jesse still as he pulled out of him. He let out a strangled breath while he come spurted across Jesse’s abused hole. He groaned, gravelly even to his own ears, and rubbed the head of his cock against the mess he had made. He pushed just the tip back in, the last of his come spurting inside. Hanzo panted and sat back on his haunches. He looked at Jesse’s worn hole, slick and twitching. 

“Oh, Jesse.” Hanzo murmured out, “What a mess.” 

Jesse laughed, his flesh hand coming around to slip a fingertip inside, “Feels good…” 

Hanzo chuckled and reached forward to press his thumb alongside Jesse’s two fingers, “I'm sure it does. So filthy.” 

Jesse groaned, weak and exhausted, “Give a couple of minutes, honey.” 

Hanzo laughed and pulled his thumb out to playfully smack Jesse’s asscheek, “I’ll get you a towel.” 

“Why bother, gonna get all gross soon again anyway.” Jesse mumbled while Hanzo got up. He looked over at the sweater that wasn’t too far from them, at the bright red and green. Completely worth it. 

X

“What on God’s good green Earth are you wearing?” A gruff and tired voice asked next to Hanzo. Jesse turned a little to face his old commander, Jack Morrison. He was dressed semi casually, with a mug of spiked eggnog in his grip. 

“It’s a sweater, par'dner.” Jesse answered cheekily. 

“That is not a sweater that is garbage. How did he get you to put that on?” Jack directed the question to Hanzo. 

Hanzo looked at Jack than at Jesse, who was flushed and smiling. Hanzo sighed, “He’s better at persuasion than he cares to admit.”

“Must have been some good ‘persuading.’” Hanzo heard Hana whisper to Angela next to him, with barely concealed mischief, “Jesse’s been walking weird all night.”

Angela covered her mouth in a giggle, the both of them snickering while Hanzo sighed. Truly, he spoiled his lover. But while Jesse was distracted talking to Jack, Hanzo took another greedy look at him. He looked happy and content. If a dumb sweater and the teasing of his teammates could make him look that pleased, Hanzo would do it all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Look at this monstrosity that inspired me.](http://www.tipsyelves.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/t/w/two_person_christmas_sweater_3.jpg)  
>  I GOT FANART?????????  
> Credit to my darling, [Mika](http://ourgossiplips.tumblr.com) for this incredible [(sfw)art](http://i.imgur.com/lUFj39z.jpg)!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please come visit my blog [stuff](http://thickjessemccree.tumblr.com)


End file.
